rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Camellia
“It doesn’t matter what happens to me. What matters is if all my friends are safe and happy. That’s all I ever wanted.”-Bella. “You are pathetic, Ava. You were the one responsible for the loss of everyone I cared about, and you try to rectify your mistake by running off to some miserable organization? You are no sister of mine. D I E.”-Bella as Azrael, to her sister. Bella Camellia is the twin sister of Ava Camellia, the daughter of Inari and Leonard Camellia, and a student of Minerva Academy. She is from the town of Borealis on the snow planet Heimur, and joined the organization known as the Athena Blade to learn to protect herself and find her missing childhood friends. She eventually became a member of Team Radiance alongside several other Minerva Academy students. She is the newest vessel of the power of the Angel of Death, Azrael, and the main protagonist of Elysian Knights. Appearance Bella is a teenage girl with fair complexion. She has white, shoulder-length hair with cobalt blue streaks at the tips, cobalt blue eyes and two white fox ears on the top of her head in place of regular human ears. She also possesses a white fox tail. Most curiously, she has the symbol of a large black crucifix on her back, which she claims is just a birthmark as told by her aunt. Casual Outfit She most commonly wears a dark blue hoodie with the symbol of a white butterfly on the back, along with black sweatpants with matching black shoes. Underneath the hoodie is a pale blue top. No matter what she’s wearing, she is always seen with four friendship bracelets in red, light blue, green and white respectively on her left wrist and a sapphire necklace given to her by her mother. Battle Outfit TBA Azrael Form Unbeknownst to Bella, however, the cross-shaped birthmark is actually a Dark Mark, specifically one of Azrael, the Angel of Death. When the power of her Dark Mark awakens, it disappears and she transforms into an Angel. As an Angel, Bella’s skin is deathly pale with visible black veins. Her eyes have black scleras with indigo-colored slit pupils and sharp teeth. Her hair has grown slightly longer with her cobalt-blue tips turning stark black and a small streak of dark violet-blue on the front. Her fox ears have also turned black with glowing blue insides and her fox tail has been replaced with a long ebony-colored skeletal tail that is also prehensile along with black claws. Lastly, Bella possesses the standard black halo over her head and summonable wings of black mist common among all Angels. Personality Bella is usually calm, quiet, serious and collected, and usually tries to act more mature than her sister. She never speaks unless spoken to first and normally acts mildly cold and disinterested whenever someone approaches her. She dislikes crowded areas, loud noises and tries to draw as little attention to herself as possible, often fading into the background to the point of total imperceptibility and isolating herself from others. She also doesn’t mind being all by herself and being in dark areas, and she likes reading books and surfing the Internet. Also tends to be sleepy sometimes, but never when the situation is serious. In reality, however, Bella is extremely shy and regularly has intrusive thoughts, which makes her constantly avoid social situations whenever she can. Due to some trauma in her past, she also has great trouble forming close friendships with other people, and as such she doesn’t like talking to others and is quick to end such conversations or just ignore the speaker altogether. She also doesn’t like it when she is seen crying or feeling down and will often attempt to leave the room whenever this happens. Also afraid of storms. But when she actually *does* manage to open up to someone, (yes, that can happen) one would discover that Bella is actually a kind, caring, thoughtful and selfless person. She always tries to please her friends and comfort them whenever she can, and is also fiercely protective of them to the point of risking her life for them. Due to losing so many people in her life, however, she is known to be clingy at times and excessively worries about their well-being to the point of panicking when she believes their lives are in danger and instantly rushing to their side. She also has an affinity for animals and is even kind to some insects. While she may be proficient in combat, she still doesn’t have much confidence in her skills and thinks she isn’t good enough. Hell, she doesn’t think she matters much in general and values the happiness and well-being of others more than her own, which is one of the main reasons for her selflessness. She is also very forgiving and usually follows whatever requests she is given, though she has her limits. Part of her desire to protect her loved ones also partially stems from the fact that she fears that she will never be able to protect anyone and that they will always get hurt protecting *her*, something which always makes her angry at herself and doubtful of her own skills. As Azrael When the powers of the Death Angel awaken within her, she becomes corrupted and her personality takes a dark turn. In this form, Bella, or as known in her Angel form Azrael, is consumed by the same desire to destroy life and consume Ether like all Pandora. She is almost always completely mute, but when she does speak, she is cold, emotionless and laconic. Azrael will attack anyone in sight with the goal to kill them and take their souls while displaying zero mercy, but prefers to give her victims a quick death, however brutal. She also has an intense hatred for Ava and is *determined* to be the one who kills her. Azrael also displays traits of sadism, as she will occasionally grin maniacally whenever she observes the carnage and suffering caused by her actions. She is also disturbed by incredibly loud noises and mainly prefers to not be seen whenever possible, committing her evil deeds in secret. Lastly, Azrael is entirely incapable of fear, empathy and remorse from her actions. Background (awaiting revisions) Bella was born on the planet Heimur in the town of Borealis with a twin sister named Ava. Her parents were members of the Athena Blade who were killed on a mission, protecting a nearby city from the Pandora. She, and Ava were then adopted by Alexa Calluna and Edward Lancaster, two of Inari’s best friends. They lived with four other adopted kids: Aster Crocus, Theresa Amaryllis, Aurora Rose, and Bella’s best and closest friend: Lily Perdita. The other kids were a little hesitant to accept the three Camellia siblings, except for Lily who was the most welcoming of all of them, and overtime they all formed a strong bond between each other. Nobody else in Bella’s neighborhood wanted to be friends with her and Ava due to their hybridity, only their foster siblings. Alexa and Edward had the honor to teach all seven of their kids - who were all Arcanes - some basic Arcane combat skills and managed to unlock their Soul Arms, but were told to never, EVER go out looking for fights, only if they really need to. One day, Ava snuck off to play at a nearby abandoned playground, and her friends and sister all followed to ensure Ava’s safety and bring her back. Once arriving at the playground Ava went to, they discovered her lying unconscious, before they were suddenly attacked by some creature that resembled Bella’s late mother. they all tried to fight it off, but it quickly managed to incapacitate Bella, capture Aster, Aurora and Lily, and kill Theresa right in front of Bella. The last thing she remembered before what happened afterwards was the sound of her own anguished scream... ....she woke up back in her house, with Ava right by her side and unconscious. Both of her godparents were there and she immediately told him of the monster they encountered, before frantically asking where her friends were, where Lily was. With tears in their eyes, they said they didn’t know and that they just found both of them unconscious, with Theresa dead on the spot and all the others missing without a trace. Both Bella and Ava were filled with grief and were sullen for many weeks. One night, Bella eavesdropped on her godparents talking. They said something about her and Ava having a secret power of some sorts and “turning into that thing”, and that neither of them could find “where the rest of our kids went”, along with plenty of other suspicious stuff. But before she could have the chance to ask him about it, he left the next morning, promising to reunite their family.. ....only he never came back. Ava had become so overcome with guilt that she too shut herself out from her twin sister. Bella also became depressed and could regularly be seen sobbing or just laying there motionless. Alexa did her best to cheer the two up and still truly loved Ava after what happened. After a couple months or so, things seemed to be getting better. However when she heard that Ava was going to attend Minerva Academy to become a Templar for undisclosed reasons, Bella insisted to attend as well, not only to protect Ava and her other loved ones from any dangers, but also to protect *herself* from them as well, as well as find and rescue all the people who went missing: her godfather/uncle, Aurora, Aster, Iris, and Lily. After all, she feared that whatever took her loved ones from her would not give them up so easily. Powers & Abilities Bella, like the rest of her family, is an Arcane, and thus possesses all the abilities of one, including ESP, regeneration and healing others due to her very selfless nature. She is also half-Therian, meaning she has a heightened sense of smell and hearing. She possesses increased speed, agility and reflexes. However due to having healing abilities, she is slightly weaker than most Arcanes. Soul Arm All Arcanes possess a summonable weapon made of ether known as a Soul Arm. Bella’s in particular takes the form of a naginata, which can transform into a wakizashi and a kyoketsu-shoge. Angel Powers When her Angel powers are released, Bella loses all of her ether-based Arcane abilities (excluding her Soul Arm) and in their place gains all the powers of an Angel as she turns into one, such as wing manifestation, telekinesis, emitting nether, summoning, creating and commanding lesser Pandora and various psychic powers. Along with all the other abilities of an Angel and Pandora that weren’t mentioned on *this page*. The unique Commandment of Azrael is Death, which allows Bella to not just generate nether from her, but also freely shape, control, manipulate and harden it into black crystals. Her life-draining aura also has much longer range and any non-Arcane or animal that comes near her will instantly decompose. Azrael also has the ability to reanimate her victims into zombies after absorbing their souls or summon shadowy, ghost-like imitations of them to fight for her. She can also resurrect fallen Pandora, even Alphas, Omegas and other Angels, and cause her victims to atrophy and turn to dust just by touching them. Another ability is that she can create and manipulate “zombie” plants of any size with (some of) the properties of Nether and the ability to drain the life out of everything they touch. And last but not least, in place of intangibility, Azrael can transform into a cloud of black smoke that instantly kills whatever comes into contact with it. She can also not only create and resurrect Pandora, but also cause them to instantly die whenever she desires. Her Demon Arm takes the form of a shadowy black scythe that can transform into a warscythe. Trivia * She takes inspiration from both Ruby Rose from RWBY and Kiana Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3. * She and Ava are both bisexual. * Her favorite color is red. * Like Ava, she is 15 years old. * Whenever she thinks about what happened to her friends or expresses anger, her back begins to hurt. * ^^^ This is a result of her accessing negative emotions and bad memories stimulating her Angel powers. * Of all the main characters, Bella went through the most revisions. * Her favorite food is ramen. * Despite being born on an entirely different planet, Bella is of Senamese descent with some Corinthian in her as well. * She is rather conflicted about being half-Therian and insists to be treated normally. * Regarding Ava and the incident, she is rather conflicted about her feelings. While she does truly love and care for her sister, she also holds her indirectly responsible for her friends going missing, but doesn’t hate her because she knows Ava truly regrets her action that day and is trying to rescue them, so Bella keeps this to herself. * Oddly enough, Bella enjoys video games, especially playing them with her sister. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Lancer-Type Arcanes Category:Human/Therian Hybrids Category:Vulpinoids Category:Outworlders Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Character Category:Camellia Family Category:Angel Hosts Category:Azrael Hosts Category:Hero Category:Team Radiance Category:Athena Blade Category:Awaiting revisions